Winged Sapience
by ShamelessDilettante
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn have been together for years now, content with the life they have with each other and their family. But, whether good or bad, all things must come to an end. Tsuna isn't sure if he should hate that quote or love it. He must also contend with the fact that he must deal with all these endings. R27. Sequel to Winged Ignorance.


**A/N**: This is the sequel to '**Winged Ignorance**'. Please read that first if you haven't yet. The theme is ROMANCE, TRAGEDY and ANGST. Sort of. I'm a rather terrible angst writer since I just can't keep it up.

**Warnings**: Again, I warn of OOCness, especially since the timeframe is well beyond canon's. Rated T (borderline M, I think) for swearing, violence, not-so-graphic make out scenes, the works. R27 with some all27 if you squint.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR

* * *

Gone.

That was the only word that seeped through his feverish mind.

Tsuna turned, his glazed eyes landing on the anguished ones of his Storm Guardian and righthand man.

Why did Gokudera look like he had swallowed something extremely bitter?

Then, his eyes turned, focusing on the other green thing that wasn't his companion's eyes.

Leon, standing on the pillow next his head, flicked out a tongue. The little chameleon's yellow eyes looked despondent.

If Leon was here, then where was Reborn?

The thought flittered around in his cotton filled head for what seemed like years before his eyes widened and his hands scrabbled for the little green lizard.

Sound worked once again as he could finally make out Gokudera's frantic voice.

"-gone! All communication's cut, there's nothing! We thought he was late -and he is never late!- and then Leon came back without him! I'm sorry Tenth but..." Gokudera grit his teeth, not wanting to complete that sentence. Then, "Tenth, this is bad! The Scuro Famiglia are attacking us. We're short on man power due to their last attempt! And they specialise in machinery, even Spanner and Shōichi cannot keep up with their technology. We have to move you!"

Tsuna sat up abruptly, swaying as his mind spun, before frantically grabbing the silver-haired man's crisp button up. "Reborn! What happened to him?!"

Gokudera grimaced, before a resigned pained expression crossed his face, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry Tenth. He..." The silveret took a deep breath before holding something out to his boss. "This is the only thing Leon bought back."

Tsuna stared at the crumpled fedora uncomprehendingly. Finally, he reached out with quivering fingers to clasp the rough material in his hands. Dust and grime covered bits of it and darker spots were visible, maroon on the yellow silk stripe that ran around the circumference.

Blood.

More wet stains dripped onto the fabric.

"Tenth...?" Gokudera reached out cautiously to rest his hand on his beloved boss' shoulder. His boss had been running a high fever since four days ago, since Vongola's most trusted advisor and hitman had left to go on a mission that no one else had been able to complete. "I'm sorry Tenth... He's gone."

Pain. His heart was thumping a rhythm that stung with every beat as his head was doing the same.

Gone. Done. Disappeared. Nothing.

Dead.

Tsuna didn't even notice his breathing had become short, panicked.

And right after the tide of grief and anguish came anger and loathing. Tsuna had never felt so strongly as his feverish mind gripped onto what little thought remained.

He had to destroy them.

He had to because they'd taken the person most dear to him. Because he could find no other way to alleviate this pain in his chest. Because they were going to try and take everyone else from him too. Everything else was non sequitur.

He tore his blankets off, standing up and ignoring the sway in his stance as he slipped off his shirt and made a running leap out of his window. He had thrown caution to the wind, forgetting that most important thing because, to him, nothing was more important than the fact that Reborn was _gone_.

Gokudera was left agape, no breath left to shout after his boss because his boss had just stood up and taken off his shirt and then leapt out the window but none of that even made it to the forefront of his mind because his boss had just spread _fucking _wings like some vengeful angel which was- which was-

What the fucking _hell_.

It took longer than intended for him to finally realise just what his boss was recklessly doing because he knew his boss well enough to know.

* * *

"What? Tsuna has a fever doesn't he?!" Yamamoto Takeshi, resident goofball and deadly assassin rolled into one sped up his pace to the borders of Vongola's headquarters. "There's droids dropping out of the air outside! He can't defeat them all in one go!" Thank god the Vongola mechanics had designed an active energy barrier that covered all of Vongola in times like now. It would have been bad had the large artillery robots dropped right into their grounds and breached their defences so easily.

_"I know that, but the Tenth- he- dammit!"_

Yamamoto had never heard the silveret sound so out of sorts. Despite Gokudera's hot temper, he and Shōichi were the level-headed strategists when it came to situations like these.

_"Look, Yamamoto-" _

The Rain Guardian's eyes narrowed in focus because Gokudera rarely called him by name even after all these years.

_"-you must find him! I'm afraid of what he'll get into in his current state. And- and- ah dammit-!"_ A string of curses followed that would have put a pirate to shame. Yamamoto managed to make out something about hallucinating.

He swiped his card through the last door that led out to the west side of Vongola headquarters, where a dense forest was located. It was also the side Tsuna's bedroom window faced and the most likely direction he had gone, according to Gokudera.

The Rain Guardian's grip on his Shigure Kintoki shifted as he dashed through the door, only to find that there was none of the expected army of droids on the other side. Yamamoto stopped and scratched his head. "Hey, Gokudera, you sure he still has that fever?" He had to ask, because all that remained of the armoured army on this side of HQ was burnt scrap metal.

_"Of course, baseball idiot! I checked only an hour ago! 40 degrees Celsius!"_

Yamamoto whistled.

"Yare yare, what is Tako-head raging about now?"

_"You would know if you kept your comms device on you stupid brat!"_

The Rain Guardian turned off his device and cheerfully greeted their youngest member. "Hey Lambo! Did you do this?"

The teen's lazy eyes took in the carnage and shook his head. "I just got here."

"Really? Then-"

"TARGET LOCATED. ALL UNITS TO DRIOD 003-157. REPEAT, TARGET LOC-"

A loud SCREECH like that of an untuned microphone rang out through the area.

The two guardians winced and Lambo covered his ears in pain.

There was a bright orange flare to their right.

The two exchanged a glance before heading straight for the source. Yamamoto turned on his communication device again to Gokudera's cursing. "Hey Gokudera," The curses paused. "I think we've found him. Just hold on-" Lambo released a cry as he skidded to a stop before a large blade chopped him in half. The blade was part of the arm of an intimidatingly large robot.

Yamamoto readied his sword, eyes narrowing as that bladed arm came thrusting his way. Two slashes later saw the arm cut off. The swordsman continued to parry the robot's attacks, jumping back from bullets that came from inbuilt artillery. No matter how much he cut off, the thing continued to attack. Just how were they going to defeat an army of these? He was getting pushed back, and he couldn't use his flame's numbing ability because the robot wasn't alive.

He leapt back, sharp eyes examining his opponent.

Then, lightning coursed through the entire mechanised being, blinding him momentarily. When his vision cleared, the Rain Guardian grinned at the Lightning Guardian who stepped out from behind the steaming robot, horns on his curly head. "Nice work, Lambo!"

"Yare yare... That's because I'm the great Lambo-" he let out a shriek as something huge crashed out of the sky between the rain and lightning guardians. It was almost like a half melted droid, it flickered with dark orange flames.

"Why..." Yamamoto examined the burning piece of metal. "Is the flame dark?" It niggled at the back of his mind. But it didn't make sense because Tsuna's flames were bright orange, pure and unblemished and clearer than anyone else's. This flame was clear, just, darker and with a consistency similar to...

"It looks like the Vindice's flames."

Yamamoto looked at Lambo in horror at the casual observation. "Tsuna doesn't have-" he stopped, the gears on his mind working for once as he recalled the only recently heard news of the strongest member of Vongola's demise. He felt a pang, having personally learned from the hitman briefly and developed a bond from that and had to wonder how much worse Tsuna had to have felt. His usually cheerful face went uncharacteristically grim. "Damn."

"Doesn't Tsuna have a fever right now? Why would this be his flame?" Lambo looked utterly confused and worried, his lazy slouch gone.

_"This is why I told you not to turn off your device you damn cow!"_

Yamamoto winced at Gokudera's loud voice. He turned toward where the flaming wreckage came from. "Can you tell us where he is?"

Back at the base, Gokudera had just managed to get to the main comms room where Spanner, Irie and Giannini resided. The mansion was too damn big. The fact that he used to boast about how the Tenth only deserved the grandest of mansions seemed to completely slip his mind at this point. He rushed at the computer that Irie had been in front of.

Yamamoto listened carefully as he and Lambo began running.

_"To your east, there's a large flame signature. It's around that clearing where we had that picnic the Tenth organised. There's also a dozen or so droids though that number is dropping rapidly."_

"Yeah, it's pretty noisy there," Yamamoto commented cheerfully with a strained grin. Lambo, next to him, winced as another screeching microphone sound rang around the area.

_"Hold on, I'll try pulling up a visual,"_ said Irie's voice in the background. _"What the-!"_

_"&$*^# !"_

"Uh, Gokudera I don't think you should let Tsuna hear you say those words."

_"Shut up baseball idiot! Just get there NOW! Fuck, he just killed-! Dammit!"_

Yamamoto sped up, dragging Lambo along. "Who?!" He almost yelled. Tsuna didn't kill, not unnecessarily. Besides, most of the attacking enemies were machines.

He didn't get a reply, only static.

Finally, the Rain and Lightning Guardians arrived at the scene.

Their jaws dropped.

The clearing that was once so peaceful was in ruins. Flaming wreckage was scattered everywhere. Tsuna, at least they were sure it was their boss, stood in the centre, holding a body by its collar. The head was lolled back, dark hair flung away to reveal the blank eyes of the Scuro boss.

Yamamoto, even using all his inborn hitman talents to take notice of his surroundings, barely noted the scattered bodies of the Scuro's innermost circle among the wreckage, some so blackened and burnt that there were just gnarled and twisted effigies of a human.

No, both Lambo and his attention was focus solely on the large white wings that spread proudly from their boss' bare back, stained with the ash and smeared with the blood of their enemies.

He looked like a fallen angel.

The flickering ash that flew in the air, gave the entire scene an almost horrific ephemeral beauty.

Then, Tsuna moved, and sound and feeling began to work again.

The body fell ungracefully, a gaping hole in its centre as if the brunet had ripped its heart out.

Tsuna stared blankly at his bloodstained hands, watching as the flame burned the liquid away, leaving his palms clear as if no great sin had been committed. Yet it was clear, the dark inky orange colour was _tainted_.

It hadn't worked, his head ached, his throat felt parched, his eyes stung with tears and, in the centre of his chest, it felt like there was a gaping hole, echoing and echoing in hollow thumps that barely registered him as _alive_.

Yamamoto was cautious as he approached, like Tsuna was a wild animal. Strange and foreign, his mind whispered.

But the image of blood, not from the enemy but pooling down the brunet's right side from an obvious _hole_ in his gut sobered his thoughts and the mental barrier disappeared. His hands stopped shaking as he reached out to touch him.

The touch made Tsuna jolt, feverish clouded orange eyes, still bright, Yamamoto was relived to see, looked at the Rain Guardian uncomprehendingly.

"Tsuna, it's okay now." Yamamoto latched a hand around one thin wrist. "You can rest. Please." The last word was stressed, holding a world of concerns of worries. "Please let us heal you."

Tsuna blinked again, and Yamamoto wanted to wipe the tears away.

Those eyes burned into him, turning from orange to brown and then they closed, and Tsuna collapsed.

Lambo was there in an instant, tearing strips from his favourite shirt without complaint as Yamamoto started to tie the wound up and both looked at the growing torrent of life's blood seeping out of their cherished friend and brother in worry.

* * *

Yamamoto burst through the enormous heavy doors of the manor, stricken, and carrying a bleeding and burning up Tsuna on his back. Lambo was right after him, hands clutching at the lax wings because neither of them knew what to do with the things while Tsuna was unconscious and they would have dragged through the floor otherwise.

Just how had such enormous wings appeared so suddenly.

Now was not the time to be thinking that, Yamamoto berated himself. "Quick, he's bleeding out!"

A bunch of Vongola's few doctors rushed forward, Chrome right behind them. All on them stopped and stared at white feathery blood stained appendages attached to their boss.

"Bossu?" The purple haired woman whispered, violet eye wide.

Just as Yamamoto was ready to yell at them to _hurry_ because he could feel the blood soaking into his back and just how hot Tsuna's head felt against his neck, someone else's voice broke through.

"I'll take him."

A very unexpected Dr. Shamal stood forward.

One of the doctor's protested, earning himself an irritated glare from the freelance one. Yamamoto decided not to question why the doctor was overlooking his stubborn policy of 'women only'. Tsuna's life was more important.

Shamal gestured for the Guardians to follow him as they began rushing toward the operating theatre.

It was a given a famiglia as large as Vongola had their own complete set of medical facilities.

* * *

The guardians dealt with the remaining robots, that still retained their commands despite the boss being dead, with the intent for retaliation for their injured boss and their advisor. Hibari and Mukuro cut through swathes of machinery with ease, one chuckling in glee while the other with irritated precision. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lambo returned to the field, leaving Chrome to wait for news on Tsuna's condition.

When they returned, along with Ryohei who had rushed over from Spain after hearing news of the attack, they left destruction in their wake.

Gokudera and Yamamoto burst through the door and sagged in relief at the flushed, but very much alive complexion of their boss on the hospital bed. Tsuna was on his side, curled up, Leon was nestled in his wild hair. There were no tubes running into his body, which meant his condition mustn't have been very bad.

Chome blinked up at them, from where she was gently rubbing a wet towel into the wings from the basin at her side, cleaning them.

"Nufufufu," Mukuro chuckled his red eye flashing after he got over his initial shock. "When did Tsunayoshi learn to make wings like that white haired devil?"

You're one to talk, thought Gokudera.

"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled, not as loud as usual. The boxer went to Tsuna's other side to take a hand.

"No idea," Yamamoto's grin was strained as he recalled the state he'd found the brunet. "But they look pretty cool."

Hibari grunted and moved to the other side of the room, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Did Byakuran's wings ever get dirty?" Lambo questioned as he went forward to sit at Tsuna's feet, on Chrome's side.

"No." Everyone turned when Shamal walked into the room. The doctor ignored Gokudera's glare as he continued. "Gesso Byakuran's wings were made from flames, and thus, not tangible."

"Not tan-" Gokudera glanced at Chrome, sitting there and running her fingers through obviously real feathers, even Lambo was fiddling with the tail of the other wing like it was there. "You can't expect us to believe the Tenth suddenly sprouted real wings!" As much as the bomber would like to believe his boss had the heart of an angel, he knew that the Tenth was still human and as likely to injure and die as any other, even he wasn't that naïve.

"Not exactly." Shamal ignored the inquisitive looks he got as he grabbed the clipboard at the foot of the bed and began jotting something down. "He didn't 'suddenly' get them, they grew years ago."

There was silence as the guardians contemplated that.

"He didn't have them when we first met him..." Gokudera was referring to the pool and beach incidents when they were younger, not to mention the running around in boxers phase. The silveret's brows furrowed as he recalled more recent incidents of going to the onsen, or beach, or water park. He hadn't seen his boss' bare upper torso in years.

"When...?" Chrome was frowning too, her hands paused on the large and very prominent wings.

"Nufufufu... He sure has hid such large wings well over the years."

None of them knew.

Gokudera snapped back to Shamal, glowering as he accused, " you knew!"

Shamal shrugged. "Well, yeah. But you know how it is as a doctor, patient confidentiality and all that."

Even Hibari snorted in derision.

The doctor gave a lazy grin. "Okay, in our world I guess it's a matter of getting my head blown off by an overprotective hitman or stay quiet. I rather enjoy my life thank you very much."

There was silence as everyone recalled the very reason Tsuna had burst out of his room despite a raging fever.

Gokudera cursed under his breath. Yamamoto's smile dropped. Ryohei was silent. Lambo stilled. Chrome's hands tightened around the bunch of feathers she clutched. Hibari's scowl deepened. And Mukuro's eyes lost some of their sly gleam.

Reborn wasn't around to kick them out of their stupor anymore.

* * *

When Tsuna woke, the first thing seeping into his mind was a voice. A familiar one reporting to him like usual. He stilled, keeping his eyes closed as he ignored the dull ache at his abdomen.

"...scoured their main base. There was a lot of information and blueprints left behind that Irie and Spanner and the science division dived on. The Scuro is no more."

Tsuna didn't know how to feel about that. He should be pleased because- because they were the ones who had caused this unbearable ache inside him. But he didn't feel any better, if anything, he felt worse because he _knew_ that he'd killed the Scuro boss for selfish reasons-

_"A boss must kill for the good of the famiglia,"_ Reborn's voice scolded in his head. Never mind that that particular conversation had been one to convince him to kill someone who'd managed to kill several of his own people.

"...We didn't find any trace of him," Gokudera's voice at his back said.

_Him._

Tsuna didn't need to be genius to know who that was referring to. He tightened his grip on the shirt in his arms, feeling his eyes sting even though they were closed.

It seemed like barely a second ago when he'd felt his head pounding, his intuition telling him to not let go no matter what because if he did, the worst would come.

_"Tsuna, let go."_

_"No." It sounded childish, even to him, as his fingers gripped tighter onto Reborn's shirt. He buried his head into his lover's chest, breathing in the heady scent._

_"There's no one else capable of doing this mission. You said so yourself."_

_Hands, larger than his, were gently trying to pry his hands off._

_"Remember what happened to Hibari? It's a boss' duty to take care of his subordinates, and if those subordinates are injured, it's the boss' duty to make sure that those wounds are paid back appropriately. I have to go, Tsuna."_

_His head was pounding and pounding to the beat of his own heart, so loud it hurt. "I don't care about the pride stuff... Stay with me."_

_An exasperated sigh._

_"Please?" He was well aware that he was begging and felt downright stupid for doing so, but not as bad as he would for letting Reborn go._

_"Why are you so adamant about me not going?"_

_Tsuna felt his eyes sting as hot tears began to run down his cheeks and onto Reborn's shirt. "I don't know. Just...don't leave me."_

_"I'll be back in two days. You'll see me again after that and I'll spend several days making you feel so good you would forget that I'd even left in the first place." Reborn's voice was husky in his ear._

_Silence. Tsuna was in no mood to be riled and teased. Right now, he just felt hot, like flame was dancing just below his skin, his feathers were on end and he couldn't seem to settle down of focus long enough on Reborn's hands running through his hair, his back, his waist and drifting through his wings._

_He felt cool hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his head away so he could stare up into dark obsidian eyes. Glazed honey brown eyes gazed up at Reborn, more tears dropped as he blinked._

_"... Tsuna, why are you crying?"_

_He had no idea. Only the thought that as long as Reborn stayed where he was, he would feel fine soon, flitted through his hazy mind._

_When he felt cool lips press against his own, he reacted, pressing into the kiss. His hands tightened their grip on Reborn's shirt as their tongues danced, and their moans were swallowed by each other._

_When they pulled away, and only because they were lacking air, Tsuna wondered if he would ever become used to this as he panted breathlessly._

_"Fever."_

_Tsuna blinked again, barely noticing the way his eyes watered like an unclosed dam._

_"You have a fever, Tsuna."_

_He mewled and nuzzled into the cool hand on his forehead._

_"You always cry when you have one."_

_Reborn stilled, as if debating going to get someone or keeping the adorable image of a blushing and weeping Tsuna to himself. He sighed._

_"I have to go."_

_The brunet shook his head vehemently, ignoring the way the world spun as he did so. He vaguely felt Reborn dragging a shirt over his head and onto him and being moved, but he was focusing too much on mustering all his waning energy to grip onto Reborn's shirt._

_"I'll be back. Remember your wings, Tsuna."_

_He felt something brush against his forehead, and then his lips, as he felt himself sink into the cotton filling of his head._

_Tsuna fell unconscious, clinging desperately onto the empty shirt in his arms._

"Tenth?"

Tsuna turned and Gokudera appeared quite flustered upon seeing the brunet's eyes too bright and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Tenth are you ok-" the silveret stopped and berated himself for asking something so stupid. Of course the Tenth wouldn't feel okay after taking a bullet to his gut and news of the loss of someone so close to him. "I mean, do you need anything?"

_Reborn._ Tsuna wanted to say but knew better. Instead, he croaked out, "water."

Gokudera complied, holding out a cup and lifting Tsuna's head to drink. Shamal had mentioned that the Tenth crying in his sleep -because of fever or grief no one was sure- meant that he needed lots of liquids to replace what he lost. Despite his hate for his old mentor, the bomber had a grudging respect for the older man as a doctor. Sea green eyes flitted to the shirt the Tenth had been clutching in his sleep, one Chrome had bought back from his room to help settle his thrashing from nightmares.

As soon as Tsuna's head was let down again, his eyes closed and he fell into the luscious confines of sleep.

* * *

"You understand what this means right, Vongola?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, his hands in his lap playing with a rather lacklustre Leon. Banchō, his -and Reborn's, his mind reminded him- grouch of a cat, had taken territory of his feet.

Shamal sighed and wondered under what cursed star the young man in front of him was born. He took out another sheet and handed it to the brunet sitting in the hospital bed. "I took an X-ray. Let's just say that if anyone with even an once of belief in angels would spew their breakfast over this."

Tsuna's dull eyes wondered over the image, the base skeletal structure glowed against the negative backdrop, it _looked_ human, until you saw the thin, almost delicate bones that spread from the back. Overlaid above the bones was muscle, tissue, flesh and feathers, darker than the bones but still there. Right near his stomach, the flesh was darker and distorted. His wound.

"That's pretty much healed, and your fever is down too. You won't need me anymore after this."

Tsuna's lips turned up and he said the first few words since Shamal had come in. "Thank you."

The doctor's frown deepened into an almost scowl. "Thank me by getting over all this moping and doing what you're supposed to do."

Tsuna remained silent as the man walked out.

Leon licked one of fingers. Tsuna petted the green lizard over his head before gently holding it up so that he could peer into its yellow eyes.

"You won't leave me too, right?"

A tongue flicking out to catch his tear was his only answer.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair ever since the attack. Today was no better after holding the funeral.

"I'm glad Tsuna attended," Lambo commented over his linguine. Even if his surrogate older brother had looked as pale as if he himself were not alive.

"Tch. Of course he would," Gokudera bit out. "Reborn was his tutor and our advisor after all."

"Nufufufu, he really cared about that Arcobaleno didn't he? Perhaps I should go and offer him some _comfort_." Mukuro chuckled, sly as ever. He dodged the fork aimed at his eye and narrowed them at the nonchalant cloud guardian across the table from him.

"Sawada cares to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed and turned to Chrome. "Right?"

The only woman at the table nodded, her longer hair flicking forward with the motion. "Of course," she said, resolute. "Bossu and Reborn were in love after all."

The sun guardian beside her just nodded eagerly as all the others spat out whatever they were consuming, or choked on the air itself.

Yamamoto laughed nervously as he said, strained, "you're joking, right?" Chrome turned to him, her one eye staring. "You're not?" He said weakly.

Lambo, beside the rain, looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin as he recalled walking in on Reborn and Tsuna alone before, and Tsuna looking super guilty and flustered on several occasions while Reborn had his ultra smug face on. "It's probably true."

"You can't just suggest-!"

"I'm not suggesting anything, you guys are just blind to the obvious." Chrome stated bluntly. She'd grown one hell of a backbone after having to deal with the others for so long.

"Nufufufu... It he weren't dead, I'd gladly cause him hallucinations."

"Hn."

"Hibari and Mukuro are agreeing with each other to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up, lawn head! Why the fuck do you know about this anyway?!" Gokudea would not be outdone by the idiot of the group.

"I walked in on Sawada and Reborn EXTREMELY making out!"

"Nufufufu, that's a rather bold way of stating it... So Tsunayoshi has already been touched..." Mukuro looked almost resigned.

"Ah, Mukuro, I can't let you go on thinking things like that." Yamamoto said, his eyes gleaming like he was getting ready to throw a fast ball.

Hibari beat him to it.

* * *

"When are you going to stop grieving, kora!"

The verbal tic was accompanied by a painful kick that sent Tsuna flying out of the bed. His reflexes and wings made him land on his feet, cuddling a grey hissing cat in his arms, Leon rested in his hair.

Colonnello stood on the other side of his bed, blond hair as messy as usual, looking every bit the young healthy man. Lal stood next to him, arms folded, her face as stern as ever. Unlike her, Colonnello's baby blues were wide with shock. "Wait, what the fuck, you have wings?!" He exclaimed, pointing.

A loud smack reverberated through the room.

"You would know if you'd listen!" Lal scolded. "That boxer was yelling all about it!"

"Ryohei yells too much!" Colonnello retorted. "I got bored!"

Tsuna blinked at the squabbling two, his wings folding again as he stood up straight. "Why are you two here?"

"Reborn," Lal ignored Tsuna's flinch and the haunted quality in his eyes. "Would hate to see the way you are now." She scowled as Tsuna ducked his head, his bangs obscuring his face as he tightened his hug on the wriggling cat in his arms. "Brat! You really think you're the only one who misses him?! We all do, but none of us are staying in bed like some distressed damsel! We're going on with our lives because it would annoy him!"

Colonnello sweat dropped at the explanation before grinning wryly. "Your guardians are getting worried."

Tsuna flinched again. He knew. He was well aware of the way Gokudera's eyes watched him and his eyebrows came together when the silveret bought him breakfast. He heard Yamamoto's chatter and Ryhoei's shouts about anything and everything through the confines of his blankets. He could feel Chrome and Lambo when they visited, one giving comforting pats while the other fell asleep next to him stating that he was tired. He could definitely feel Mukuro's touchy-feely stroking and usual chuckles. And he could sense when Hibari was there, watching his lumpy form on the bed like a hawk.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to face them, not without Reborn, not without feeling guilty and horrible and like a murderer in their eyes. Not without thinking that, one day, they'd all leave him.

Banchō meowed as Tsuna buried his face into the cat's head.

Lal sighed in exasperation before stomping forward and slamming a fist into that fluffy brown head. She watched the wings spread slightly, in retaliation, before they settled again. "We're all aware that your... relationship with Reborn was special-" She would have scolded the damn hitman for seducing a _mafia boss_ if the hitman was still there to scold, as it was, she had already ranted at his grave. She did, however, shoot a glare at the blond when she heard his snort for her roundabout way of putting it. "-But you should look at the bigger picture than wallowing in your own self-whatever-you're-suffering from. Feelings like guilt and pity are just excuses."

"But-" Tsuna could feel that intense glare piercing him. He wanted to argue, wanted to say that no one could possibly understand when he was stuck like this. But that wasn't necessarily true either, was it? Everyone grieved for the loss, he was just more affected because Reborn had been such a large part of his life, had been such a large part of _him_. But just as he'd lost a lover, friend, and family, so had the others. And everyone else was still going on, moving on with their life because, as much as Tsuna wanted to believe it, the world did not stop revolving on its axis just for the loss of a single person.

And just as time wouldn't stop for them, then it wouldn't stop for him either. He needed to live in the here and now when they most needed him, before it was too late, before he's wallowed away the time he could have spent with his _family_. And it was clear, by the sincere worry his family showed for him, that none of them thought of him as a killer without reason, only his own inner turmoil had projected such an image.

There was silence for several long minutes before Tsuna's feathers ruffled and his head under Lal's hand nodded. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm sorry." He looked up, the haunted look gone from his eyes and replaced with one that gleamed with determination. Reborn wouldn't want him to stay like this, but he didn't think that it was possible for him to return to 'normal', not when Reborn had always been there for him. It was too late about his wings -the others already knew and were, without a doubt, waiting impatiently for an explanation from him- and he could do nothing else about his current circumstance.

He did, however, know there was one goal he needed to accomplish. One Reborn had hinted at, almost reluctantly, at times. So far he'd been hovering over the decision, content with the lukewarm and peaceful family he'd created, knowing that if he gave the word his closest companions and friends would do nothing less than put their own lives in danger in order to complete his selfish wish.

But a promise -even one as vague and as fleeting as one made to a past ghost residing in his ring- was a promise.

"And the mafia must be destroyed."

Lal smirked whilst Colonnello grinned and put his hands behind his blond head casually. "'Bout time, kora."

* * *

10 years later.

Gokudera forced his shields to cover them from the barrage of firepower. As soon as there was a second's break, Lambo dashed out, charging with his horns like a torrent of lighting.

The enemy were taken down in a barrage of loaded energy bolts, both from the storm above and from the Lightning Guardian of Vongola.

"Not bad, stupid cow." Gokudera released his Sistema C.A.I. with a shark like grin.

"I'll say the same to you." Lambo lazily cricked his neck and closed one eye as he held up a hand. Gokudera smacked it as he walked by.

The silveret ran a hand through his dripping locks and sighed, surveying the damage before him. The rain had drenched them both long before the fight had even started. "Let's go back."

* * *

Ryohei opened the door eagerly, though not as loudly and damaging as he would have over a decade ago. The Sun Guradian paused in surprise to find that everyone, as in, all of his fellow guardians, were present, scattered around the room in their usual manner with their boss sitting behind the large mahogany desk looking tired but pleased, his wings folded neatly at his back.

Ryohei really couldn't help it. "EXTREME!"

The boxer got a scathing glare from the bomber who stood beside Tsuna but didn't voice his disapproval.

Yamamoto, sitting beside Lambo on the couch and across from Mukuro and Chrome, grinned widely. "He's right you know, it's been ages since we've all been together."

Given that the last few years had been hectic, defeating famiglie and dispersing them, dealing with oppressors who thought that Vongola was trying to take over everyone, and those who knew the truth and did not want the destruction of the mafia to come true. It did not give much time for all of them to be together for a longer duration of time.

"Nufufufufu, then perhaps there is a reason we are all together in such a secure room, right, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro was pleased, nonetheless, because his initial goal was almost accomplished. The mafia, the sole reason he and the others had been made to endure that pain during their childhood and the later nightmares, would be gone soon.

Tsuna smiled genially as everyone turned to him, even Hibari had gained a grudging respect for the brunet as the Cloud Guardian nodded slightly to him. "Mukuro is right," he ignored the 'Of course I am' from his Mist Guardian. Instead, he glanced at his Sun Guardian. "I take it that you got the Lavina famiglia to concede?"

Ryohei grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "They were extremely doubtful at first but then they heard what Hibari and Yamamoto did to the Gianno and they agreed to disband to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled gently. "Thank you." He knew how hard negotiations, especially to convince a famiglia that were large, proud and old to disband was, no matter how much Ryohei tried to sugar coat it. "They were the last."

There was stunned silence from everyone aside from Gokudera.

"You mean..." Chrome said hesitantly as if unable to believe it.

"I mean that we don't have to fight anymore." Tsuna chuckled before sobering slightly. "Well, aside from a few stragglers but they're simple enough to deal with."

"So the mafia is... gone?" Lambo forwent his usual lazy exterior to ask eagerly.

Tsuna's eyes hardened slightly. "Not exactly, we have just one more and then it will all be truly over."

Yamamoto scratched his head, a habit he still retained even in his thirties. "Didn't you just say we don't have to fight anymore?"

"Nufufufufu... I get it." Mukuro's red eye gleamed ad he turned to the brunet. "The Vongola."

Tsuna nodded as Gokudera took over explaining. "_We_ are the last standing violent underground organisation in the world right now. Our disbandment will signal the end of the era of organisations such as mafia and yakuza. The Tenth intends to hold the formal ceremony tomorrow. This mansion will be sold and all assets will be donated to charity."

"You guys will be free," said Tsuna lightly. "You're free to return to your loved ones or do whatever you like; get a job you would have had had you never been entangled, pursue the dreams you weren't able to. Oh, and it would be nice if you could pass your rings down as heirlooms."

He looked at all of his guardians, knowing they were quiet because they couldn't quite believe that after fighting for so many years, here was the end point. They could stop -if they wanted of course, he doubted Hibari could live without fighting. He glanced down at his hands where Leon stood, flicking its tongue out in encouragement.

"I know none of you want to hear this from me now of all times but... I have always regretted getting you, all of you, entangled with me, even if Reborn was at fault for most of you. So I want you to spend your remaining time doing what _you_ have always wanted to do." His heart still twinged to say his deceased lover's name but at least he could say it now.

His intuition made him narrowly avoid the incoming tonfa, that embedded itself into his seat back instead. Tsuna wondered what he'd done wrong this time.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't enjoy doing omnivore," Hibari growled.

Yamamoto's smile was sharper than usual. "Hibari's right Tsuna, none of us has ever hated fighting with or for you."

The others voiced vary versions of agreement.

Tsuna couldn't help his genuine smile and the others stopped for a moment to stare at the sparkles.

"It should be illegal for someone over thirty to be that cute," commented Lambo.

The others agreed.

"Will we still get to see each other, bossu?" Chrome asked.

"Of course, I encourage you guys to check up on each other or even stay together if it works out." Tsuna grinned, cheeky. "It'll help some of you stay out of trouble."

Mukuro was the one who noticed the discrepancies in Tsuna's words. His eyes narrowed slightly as he smoothed down his shirt. "And what about you, dear Tsunayoshi? We'll surely be graced with your lovely precence often."

Tsuna's smile was slight as he feigned a thoughtful look. "Perhaps."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the gathered crowd donned in black.

"He's not here." Yamamoto Takeshi's face was lined with smile lines. Though, currently, he was frowning uncharacteristically.

Lambo, still the youngest but getting by in age too, just shrugged. "No one has heard from him in years." Despite his nonchalant tone his shoulders were tense.

"You would expect him to show his presence for his mother's funeral at least." Mukuro Rokudo walked up toward the other two. "You two look well."

"Sawada, come out here!" Ryohei yelled as he dashed up to them before getting a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up, lawn head!" Gokudera hissed around his cigarette as he stalked past the smarting man.

Chrome sighed from behind Mukuro. "He probably won't appear..."

Gokudera clenched his fists in his pockets. "Over 30 years..." His voice came out as a plume of smoke.

Hibari kept silent, sharp eyes scanning for that wayward tuft of fluffy brown hair and finding none.

* * *

Lambo was a wizened old man when he saw him again. He was watching his great nieces and nephews playing in the green grass with other children from his seat on the back porch when a feather landed in his lap. He'd picked it up, running a few fingers over the delicate tuft before peering upward.

A pair of bare feet swung at the edge of the porch roof and, if he listened carefully, he could hear a familiar tune being hummed in the wind.

"Tsuna...?" He'd called, old voice shaking. The feet stopped swinging. Lambo shook his head, wondering what he was thinking. The feet looked young, the skin tight and pale and unblemished, they couldn't possibly belong to a man who should be well into his eighties.

But then the feet disappeared and an upside down face replaced it, just as young and beautiful as he'd last seen it, but there was no mistaking who that face belonged to. A small green lizard also peered out from the fluffy brown locks.

"Oh." Honey brown eyes, bright with life, glanced at the feather in Lambo's hands. "You spotted me."

Lambo shook, with anger, frustration or happiness he had no idea but he was just about to stand up and yell at his older brother for disappearing on them for _all these years_ and demand that he come down when Tsuna did just that. The brunet flipped and landed lightly on the wooden floor, his wings bigger than Lambo remembered spreading from his back for a moment before folding again.

Tsuna's smile was wry. "I'm sorry."

Sorry for what? Lambo wanted to demand. For leaving them? For never appearing? For not ageing a day like the rest of them? But the words stuck in his throat and before he knew it, tears were running from his eyes. A gentle hand resting on his head made him look up into too bright honey brown eyes.

"No! You can't take Grandpa Lambo away!"

Two tearful children latched onto Tsuna, pulling him away. He looked surprised as he stumbled onto the floor before chuckling into a hand. He petted them both on the head and smiled at them gently. "I'm not here to take Lambo away. He'll go when he needs to go."

"I hope you know the others are already 'gone'," Lambo managed to say.

Tsuna glanced up at his old guardian and nodded. "I visited them all just before they passed."

Lambo was surprised. "Then why..." He asked, hesitant, before shaking his head. "No. I understand, though I don't know why you can't age, but that's the reason you left us all alone."

Tsuna nodded again as the children peered at them both in confusion. Lambo waved them away to play, saying Tsuna was an old friend and they had no need to worry. Tsuna shuffled to sit cross legged beside Lambo's chair.

There was a companionable silence, Lambo remaining unsure if he wanted to demand answers when he was rather sure what the answers would be. He watched as his surrogate brother played with Leon in his hands. He was startled when Tsuna was the one who began speaking.

"I'm cowardly," said Tsuna softly as he watched Leon crawl through his fingers in his lap. His wings shifted, the tails brushing against the wooden floor boards. "When I knew- when Shamal confirmed it after Reborn died, I knew that I only had a limited amount of time before you guys noticed."

_"He began to age again when he fell in love and was loved in return."_ His mother's words from decades ago echoed in his head.

"I couldn't fall in love again because Reborn took my heart with him when he left... And so I couldn't age either. Yet I also didn't want to endure the pain of you guys leaving me as you grew old, aged, had a family, and lived your lives so... I left before you guys could..."

Sometimes Lambo really wanted to stab Reborn. No, he always wanted to but this time more so than ever. "... Is it lonely?"

Tsuna just smiled a smile that looked nothing like his usual ones. Leon in his hands warped into a familiar figure Lambo hadn't seen in decades. Tsuna hugged the green coloured chibi Reborn tightly. "I have Leon and Natsu." There was a faint 'gao' of agreement from the ring on Tsuna's finger.

The old man was silent, letting the rustling of leaves from the trees fill it. Then, quiet but still there he whispered, "when I leave, make sure I'm with the others."

Tsuna smiled, melancholic. "I will," he said softly.

* * *

Tsuna sat in the traditional Japanese tea room, his legs tucked under him and his wings folded neatly over the shirt he wore. Leon rested in his hair and, wrapped around his neck, was a grey striped cat by the name Banchō Jr. Honey brown eyes stared past the open shoji doors to the small traditional garden outside.

"The flowers are in full bloom this year too."

Tsuna nodded absently, keeping his gaze on the butterflies that danced above the small pond.

"I hope you don't mind Jasmine tea, it is one of my favourites."

There was a light clink as a tea cup was placed before him. Jr. hissed, fur bristling.

"Are you wary of me?"

Finally, Tsuna turned, meeting the eyes of the person sitting across the short table from him. Kawahira looked amused as he took a sip of his tea. The man looked exactly as he had almost a century ago.

"Why did you call me here?" _How did you know I was still alive._

"No need to be so on guard, I just thought you'd be interested in a little rumour I came across."

Tsuna's face remained impassive, only his feathers shuffling against the rough hewn tatami mats gave away his curiosity. "And that is?"

"Now now, no need to be so hasty. It's common courtesy to make yourself comfortable as I am taking the effort to be hospitable to you." Kawahira's glasses reflected the light, hiding his eyes from Tsuna's burning gaze.

The leaves rustled, and the koi splashed in the pond before Tsuna finally picked up the cup, let the jasmine scent waft into his face, and then took a sip. He put it down and returned to watching the garden.

Kawahira's voice broke the silence. "I must commend you. To have single handedly taken down all the criminal organisations and kept up that status quo for the past decades."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Perhaps, but as the leader, you take most of the credit."

Tsuna kept up his stubborn silence and Kawahira finally sighed. "Okay let's get this over with..." The white haired man put his elbow on the table, propped up his chin with his hand, and kept his sharp gaze steady on his guest. "The Scuro-" Tsuna's shoulders stiffened ever so slightly. "-do you know what they were researching before you destroyed them?"

"Machinery, weapons manufacture and highly complicated coding to generate large amounts of energy," Tsuna replied, almost robotically.

Kawahira chuckled at the affronted reply, garnering a slight glare from the brunet. "Then let me ask something else; do you know when the former Arcobaleno's pets die?" He pointed a slender finger at the green chameleon resting in the brunet's fluffy nest of a hair.

Tsuna's brow knotted at the sudden change in subject. "They don't..." No, that wasn't right. Falco had disappeared the day Colonnello had passed. Skull's Oodako had suddenly collapsed, the giant octopus almost crushing some people in the process, after the stuntman had gotten into an accident even his 'immortal' body could not return from.

Tsuna's eyes flared orange as he shot the man across from him a piercing look. "Just what are you trying to say?"

Kawahira's annoyingly neutral smile remained in place. "Do you know what you can do with a vast amount of energy?"

Energy. Energy was something that was always used, converted into heat, kinetics, machines; everything. Even the Dying Will flames were a form of energy. "A lot." Tsuna was getting impatient, his feathers flared, making his wings puff out as Jr. around his neck licked his cheek to try to calm him.

"Ah, but you see, the Scuro were trying to direct all that energy they could generate into a pinpoint place in space. I can do it easily, and used to do it often to avoid those who were seeking me."

Tsuna knew exactly what the older man was talking about. Kawahira, or Checkerface as he was known before, could never be found by the Arcobaleno or Vindice despite how powerful they were. He recalled Verde rambling on theories after the whole Arcobaleno thing had been resolved, how Kawahira must have retreated to another world to hide himself, or in a less ridiculous way of putting it; he made a little rip in space and resided there to keep watch.

"Ah, so you understand..." Kawahira poured himself another steaming cup. Tsuna's hadn't been touched since he took that first sip. "Unfortunately, the Scuro were amateurs, the little rip they made was incomplete, time and space is distorted within it like a wayward dream. So far, only one person has been sucked in, and he has been stuck in a state of limbo since."

The table rattled as Tsuna abruptly stood up.

A large gust as great wings flapped overturned the tea cups.

"Hold on." Kawahira warned just as Tsuna flew out the open shoji doors. Or rather, attempted to.

He flattened against an invisible barrier and let out an anguished yell of frustration as he pounded the barrier with his hands. Cracks of translucent orange spread like blooming flowers.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to recklessly fly out searching for something that is out of your ability to find."

Tsuna turned, grabbing Leon and letting the lizard morph into a gun. He leveled it at the man standing behind him. "Let me out." He demanded.

Kawahira let out a wry smile. "You can be just like Reborn."

Tsuna bristled. And fired.

He ignored the way the bullet entered the man's head and warped Kawahira's figure like a minature black hole. He knew he was trapped in an illusion.

Instead, he turned back to the barrier that faced the seemingly peaceful back garden and concentrated his flames into his hands.

Tsuna burst from the illusion in a million shards and into the vast sky.

Kawahira was left gazing upward as he slurped his soggy ramen. "One would think living for a century would have made him more patient. Ah well." He lifted his chopsticks and traced a character in the air, 追 (pursue). "I'll find him when he has cooled his head."

* * *

Reborn had no idea where or how he got here. In fact he could barely hold his thoughts in place despite how stubborn he was. It was like each fleeting flash of colour, the slightest sound, the barest scent distracted him, scattering logical thought to the nonexistent winds.

All he knew was Tsuna and that he had to find the brunet again because the idiot was most likely bawling his eyes out. Though for all Reborn knew, he could have spent a second here or millions of years; time was like a joke.

He cursed the Scuro, but then again who or what was a Scuro?

He really was getting irritated at his own incomprehension.

"-orn!"

A sweet scent invaded his nose and the hitman struggled with vague recognition. He could hear a sound too, getting closer and closer...

"Reborn!"

It barrelled into him like a cannon and a flurry of white feathers.

The voice was soft, sweet and sobbing his name over and over into his shirt.

It was then he realised that the world around him was being ripped apart, dissipating into air he felt he had not breathed in _years_.

"Welcome back to Earth."

The hitman was instantly on alert, wrapping an arm around the brunet as the other reached for Leon in Tsuna's hair. "Why are you here?" His sharp eyes narrowed at the white haired man standing casually before him.

Kawahira tutted, reprimanding. "Is that any way to greet the one who helped you escape from that warped hole in space time?"

Reborn remained wary as he took in his surroundings. Before he'd gone wherever he'd gone, he was sure he'd been in the underground labs beneath the Scuro base. Currently, the three of them stood among overgrown weeds and plants that seemed to blanket over ruins. There was no other sound aside from the wind. The weak winter sun cast shadows. Which was strange because if he recalled correctly it should have been summer.

"... How long was I gone for?"

Kawahira looked amused. "Almost a century, give or take."

Reborn stared. Then he glanced down at the brunet in his arms, who had gone quiet. He pulled Tsuna's head away to peer into familiar honey brown eyes.

Definitely Tsuna.

The brunet had little scratches littered all over his body and his wings were slightly dirty. Reborn was anything but stupid, if Kawahira was speaking the truth then Tsuna must have stopped ageing to be here now. And if that was the case then he must have watched all the others grow old without him.

"I'm sorry Tsuna."

The brunet lifted his hands to cover Reborn's on his cheeks, closing his eyes as he basked in the warmth he thought he would never feel again.

"He's exhausted, I'm surprised he managed to track your vague location down, though he couldn't very well rip you out without my assistance."

Reborn pulled Tsuna into his chest again and glanced at Kawahira suspiciously. "Why _did_ you help?"

The white haired man turned his back on them and began to slowly walk away. "I have lived a very long lime, watching over the tri-ni-sette. For someone like the former Vongola Tenth whose heart is as soft and tender as a newborn lamb's, I do not think he will last the lonely journey."

"_Can_ you die?" Reborn asked, thoughtful.

"Perhaps," Kawahira chuckled. "But not today." His form became blurry, like mist.

"Ah, wait..."

The white haired man's form solidified briefly, his head turning back to look at the brunet in Reborn's arms.

Tsuna smiled softly, sincere. "Thank you," he said and bowed his head.

Kawahira disappeared.

"You don't need to bow to someone like him," Reborn remarked, tightening his grip on the brunet's waist as he buried his face into the soft brown hair. The brunet squirmed a little, his wings being squished between their bodies.

Tsuna turned his head up to look at Reborn's upside down face, beaming happily. Reborn quirked an inquisitive brow.

"You're real."

"I am."

"You're not a dream."

Reborn leaned down to kiss Tsuna dizzyingly. When he pulled away, Tsuna's face was flushed just like usual as he gazed up in a daze. Reborn smirked, as usual too. "Now what did you dream of me doing to you, hm?"

Tsuna's cheeks blazed as he jerked his head forward again. "Nothing."

For some reason Reborn felt irritated as he flipped Tsuna around. The brunet let out an adorable squeak as Reborn pushed him down onto the ground, trapping him between his arms, and pulled his collar lower to bite into his collarbone. Tsuna writhed as he felt Reborn's warmth pressing into his body.

"You should know that only I can make you feel this way."

"But there's no one- mm!" Tsuna bit off his words as Reborn took his mouth in a rough kiss. Despite the exhilarating sensation, Tsuna had a sudden epiphany. As soon he could speak again, he panted out, "It was just a dream!"

"Don't care, it was made from your imagination."

Tsuna couldn't believe it. Reborn was jealous of his dream self.

"And I recall making you a promise before I left... What was it again? _'I'll make you feel so good that you would forget I'd even left in the first place'_? Hmm." Reborn pulled away from marking Tsuna's neck, though his hands still wondered beneath Tsuna's shirt. "A hundred years, huh? Might take a while to make that up."

Tsuna blanched. "No, no! Once is enough!" He bit back a moan as Reborn's knee pushed into him _there._

"Really? That's not what your body is telling me," Reborn teased.

"We're outside!"

"Easily remedied."

Leon turned into a tent over them, the weak sun glowing emerald through him.

Tsuna wondered if getting Reborn back really was a good thing. But after feeling the warmth of Reborn's embrace wrapped tightly around him and hearing the way their hearts pounded in sync he found that he had no regrets whatsoever.

He smiled contentedly as he fell asleep from exhaustion in the arms of his love.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so long as I don't get another crazy plot, I'm going to work on my two ongoing fics. I'd love a review! Thanks.

じゃあまた!


End file.
